Faith, Hope, and Yana
by A Lonely Angel 6
Summary: A fan of Doctor Who appears in the TARDIS, and she and the Doctor have to figure out how she is there. Post-Journey's End, but NOT a fix-it. I am truly terrible at summaries, so hopefully it's better than this makes it seem.


**AN: **For those of you who are waiting for a new chapter of Always Running, I apologize, I'm currently experiencing major writer's block for that story, and I hope this will cure it.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_.

Spoilers: Through Journey's End.

* * *

_Maybe it would be better to just stop. Let go, and let my old girl rest. Running is so tiring, but I can't stop._ I thought. _I can't. The universe needs me to. . . . _"Why can't the universe look after it's own mess for once?" I asked the empty room. "Why can't I ever just, just rest. I need just a short break. Just one trip where I don't have to save someone, why can't I have that? Why?" There was no reply. "I'm going to sleep now. If I'm lucky, forever." Then there was a flash and a bang. Then a girl appeared.

"W-who are you?" She asked trembling. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"I don't know." I replied tiredly. "I'll try to help you out, but I need to sleep."

"How old are you?" She asked. "I mean, if I look at your face, you look twenty to thirty, but when I look at your eyes. . ." She trailed off. "Your eyes, they look to be hundreds of years old. Who are you? How can one so young have such old eyes, and act so weary, as if you've lived to long?"

"I'm sorry, but sleep first. Need sleep, sleep good." I knew I sounded like a child, but I didn't care. I was too tired. I stumbled into my bedroom and dropped down on my bed, too tired to take off my trainers, empty my pockets, or even take off my coat. I fell to sleep before my head hit the pillow.

Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-

I stepped into the Doctor's bedroom, I knew it was him, though I was unsure how to say so. _I'm just going to pretend I don't for now. But, where am I going to say I live?_ I asked myself. _I mean, I'm from a different universe! Now I'm on the TARDIS. Oh My Time Lord! I'm on the flippin' TARDIS! Calm down inner fangirl, I'm just going to explore for right now, and admire the Doctor. No autographs, yet anyway. Also, no obvious crushing on the Doctor. Remember Martha Jones? You don't want to be her do you? Of course you don't, now, let's go see what's up, yeah?_ After that little monologue, I set off for the wardrobe room "I remember this," I muttered; "First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left." _Now hurry up. _I thought to myself, smiling. I loved David, but Chris was my first, so he would always be in my heart.

**Doctor's-PoV-Doctor's-PoV-Doctor's-PoV-Doctor's-PoV-Doctor's-PoV-Doctor's-PoV-Doctor's-PoV-Doctor's-PoV-Doctor's-PoV-Doctor's-PoV-**

I woke up and remembered last night's events. _Rassilon, I'm so tired, but I have to help the girl. Always do, in the end. Usually hurt her first, though. _I shook my head to clear it, gotta go bring her home. I started towards the console room, but my girl brought me to the wardrobe instead. I found the girl there, admiring a familiar looking scarf.

"What's your name?" She asked when she saw me. "I asked last night, but you never answered."

"I'm the" _Oncoming Storm, Destroyer of Worlds, Lonely Angel, Great Exterminator_ "Doctor, what 's your name?"

"I'm Yana Jones." she said "Where am I?"

"This is my ship, the TARDIS."

"What's that stand for?"

"Huh, oh, time and relative dimensions in space."

"So, she's a time and space ship then?"

"How'd you know she's a she?" I asked, surprised.

"All ships are female, at least, on Earth. They are."

"What makes you think this isn't Earth?"

"Crap, should've thought of my non-stop gob when I made that plan." She muttered. "Okay, Doctor, I'm from a different universe where your life is a TV show."

**Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV-Yana's-PoV**

He froze. "What?" he said

"I'm from a different universe-" I began.

"What?"

"-Where your life is a television show."

"What?"

"Good! You've done your three 'what's and can now focus on the problem."

"Who _are_ you?" He asked.

"I told you, Yana Jones." I repeated. _Apparently that was going to be my alias. Not bad though, there's a bunch of good Jones', and Yana was fine 'till he opened the watch. Oh, I hope _I_ don't have a watch._

"No, you're not, maybe your last name is Jones, but I've met a Yana, so, I would say alias."

"Oi, I think I know my own name."

"You _think_ you know your own name? How stupid are you?"

"Oh, Mickey." I sighed. "You were brilliant. So, anyway, let's figure out how I'm here."

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked that! Please review if you did, or even if you didn't. Be warned though, flames will be used to roast marshmallows and cook hot chocolate and other warm things.


End file.
